New Year's Suprise
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: Just a fluffy Harmione one shot. I hope you guys enjoy the story!


**Hey everyone! I am back with a cute little one shot here. I figured that since it was New Year's Eve today, that this story would be perfect. I would to give a quick shot out to jazzybizzle, who is the best friend you could ask for. This one goes out to you jazzybizzle! I hope that everyone has an amazing and safe New Year's Eve night and New Year's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Sadly...**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry wrings his hands nervously as he waits anxiously for Hermione. Today is New Year's Eve, and Harry has a big surprise planned for the two of them. New Year's Eve is being spent at the Weasley's, Fred and George have a big fireworks show planned for when the clock counts down and New Year's comes knocking on the door. All the Weasley's are here tonight, Bill and his wife Fleur are visiting from their vacation in Bulgaria. Bill took off work for Christmas and New Year's so Bill and Fleur spent Christmas in Bulgaria and decided that they should bring in the new year with the family. Ron invited his girlfriend Luna to come over, Hermione was invited of course. Fred brought his fiancé Sierra and George brought his wife Angelina. Charlie has also come down from Bulgaria to spend the holiday with the Weasley' anyone and they will tell you that even though the Weasley family is big, there is no place that anyone of them would rather be when it came to New Year's and Christmas. Mrs. Weasley always makes enough food to feed an army of people, which is nothing short of what she has.

Tonight, Harry is going to surprise Hermione at the firework show. He has it all planned and set up, all he needs now is for the beautiful girl to come out and meet him. Every Weasley knows what he has in store for the witch but Harry made all of them promise to keep their mouths shut, which for a few of them, is a very difficult task.

Finally, after twenty more minutes of anxiously and nervously waiting for Hermione, wondering if she is going to show, he sees her at the bottom of the hill he is standing on. Harry thinks she looks the most beautiful he has ever seen her look. She is wearing a strapless navy blue blouse that stops just below her waist with black skinny jeans and black high heeled boots. Hermione's hair is falling down her back in creamy caramel waves. She has on very little make up but it only intensifies her beauty.

"Hermione, you look... just... wow... I don't think there are any words to describe how amazing you look." Hermione giggles at Harry's shyness and hugs him tightly as she reaches him.

"Thank you, Ginny dragged me into her room because apparently what I was wearing earlier was not good enough. I don't know why but she told me that I will find out soon. Do you know what she means by that?" Hermione pulls away from Harry only far enough to look into his eyes as she asks this. Harry, who doesn't a lick of subtly in him, turns his head to the side, shifting his eyes to the ground. He didn't want Hermione to know about the surprise but he knows that he can never lie to Hermione.

Noticing this, Hermione smirks, knowing that he is hiding something from her. "Harry," Hermione draws out, eyeing him with a knowing look.

"Yes?" Harry asks shyly, trying to shrug it off like it's nothing.

"Did Ginny say something to you Harry?" Hermione asks, moving one of her hands into his hair, lightly playing with the strands, trying to coax an answer out of him.

Harry gulps loudly, "N-No, not at all, I um... honestly don't know what she is uh.. talking about."

"Alright Harry, I will let it slide... this time," Hermione eyes him suspiciously but decides to let it go for now, seeing as how it is New Year's Eve.

Harry smiles slightly and leads Hermione over to a picnic blanket that is set out in the middle of the hill, the best place to see the fireworks, and sits down, pulling her down next to him.

"Harry it's beautiful up here," Hermione gasps, looking out over the ridges of the trees in the distance. You can see the entire lopsided house in the middle, a swarm of different sized trees on each side and a tree covered valley behind from this spot and with the clear night sky above them, it makes for a beautiful view.

"I just thought that this would be the perfect spot to view the twins fireworks display. Everyone will be coming outside soon to see it." Harry smiles and looks down at his watch, _10 minutes to go... _Harry starts getting nervous again, not really knowing how his surprise is going to go but hoping for the best.

Just as Harry had said, every Weasley (and their dates) pour outside, finding different spots scattered across the huge lawn that they think are the best places to view the light show from. They all stay relatively close to one another, conversing about any and everything, trying to make the last couple of minutes pass quickly.

Harry lightly wraps an arm around Hermione, blushing when she leans into him. They have done this a million times over but yet every time, that traitorous blush always comes back whenever this amazing witch is around.

"How much longer do you think we have until-" Hermione is abruptly cut off as a big golden number appears in the sky. It's the count down from sixty seconds to New Year's. Hermione giggles and leans into Harry again. "Well, I guess that answers my question.

Harry chuckles beside her but becomes nervous once again and breaks away from her. Confusion turns into curiosity as Hermione stands as well and turns to face Harry who is almost shaking from his nerves.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asks worriedly. Harry faces her with a nervous smile before pulling a purple velvet box from his coat pocket. Hermione gasps, her hand shooting to her mouth.

"Harry I-"

Harry kneels down on one knee and shoots her another nervous smile.

"Hermione, I know that we have been dating for a year now and I know that we have had our up and downs but we always came out stronger than before. I know that we don't really see each other as much as we wish with both of us working and our different schedules but just... oh merlin Hermione, I just I love you so much and I may not be as handsome or as romantic or as bad boyish as you would like but I love you." Realizing that he is ranting once again, Harry asks the question that he has been waiting to ask this beautiful for a while. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the absolute greatest honor, like the amazing witch you are, and make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" Harry opens the ring box, displaying a beautifully simple but elegant ring, with a square diamond in the middle. On the inside of the ring, in cursive are the words _'Together Forever'._

The tears are let loose as Hermione flings herself at Harry, nearly tackling him to the ground, and wraps her arms around her lover. "Yes! Yes, Harry! Of course I will marry you!" Hermione lets out a breathy laugh as fireworks start exploding behind her, signaling New Year's day has arrived.

"Happy New Year's Hermione Granger- Potter" Harry says with a laugh.

"Happy New Year's Harry James Potter," Hermione smiles broadly as her eyes gleam with unshed tears. Harry starts leaning in and Hermione meets him half way for a passionate kiss. Harry pours all of his love for this amazing, beautiful witch into the kiss, holding her as close to him as possible. Hermione meets his passion with her own as she also pours all of her emotion for this man in her arms into the kiss.

Below, the rest of the Weasley's stand from their positions and let out a cheer.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Fireworks explode in the sky at different places as Harry, Hermione, all the Weasley's and their dates head inside to celebrate the beginning of the new year together.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
